Nuestra única noche
by Romy92
Summary: Éramos muy distintos, pero nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos. Una única noche con un "desconocido" podía ser suficiente para cambiar totalmente el rumbo de mi vida. AU. Jasper&Alice.


**-Título: Nuestra única noche**

**-Nick del autor: Romy92**

**-Resumen: Éramos muy distintos, pero nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos. Una única noche con un "desconocido" podía ser suficiente para cambiar totalmente el rumbo de mi vida. **

**-Rating: T**

**-Genero: Romance**

**-Pareja: Alice y Jasper**

**-Numero de palabras: 7326**

**-Season Cullen Contest**

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Nuestra única noche**

**17 de Junio****, 1897, Nueva York**

No estaba segura del tiempo que llevaba asomada a la ventana, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado. Me encantaba sentarme y observar cualquier cosa que ocurriera en el exterior.

Bueno, en realidad, me encantaba sentarme y observarlo a él. Jasper Whitlock había sido mi amor secreto desde que tenía siete años. Nadie lo sabía, y nadie debía saberlo nunca, sería demasiado arriesgado, tanto para mí, como para él.

Se supone que no estaba bien visto que una señorita de clase alta se casara con un sirviente. Jasper era nuestro jardinero, recadero y cochero, y por eso mismo, según decían, no encajábamos como pareja. Lo peor de todo era que yo ya me había imaginado cientos de veces como sería ser su esposa.

Era el mejor hombre que había conocido nunca: atento, divertido, caballeroso, atractivo… Pero sabía que él no sentía lo mismo por mí.

Desde pequeños habíamos sido siempre amigos, pero al crecer, tuvimos que dejar de serlo, y todo por culpa de la imagen que debíamos darle a los demás.

Jasper había nacido en Nueva York porque sus padres habían tenido que irse de Texas a causa de la guerra, así que llegaron a Nueva York sin nada. Según me explicó mi madre un día, los señores Whitlock estuvieron trabajando en varias casas, pero siempre acababan echándolos a la calle de nuevo, hasta que un día llegaron a la nuestra. Mi padre los contrató, asegurándoles que podían dejar a su hijo de solo seis años a cargo de la mujer que nos cuidaba a mí y a mi hermana Cynthia, por lo que aceptaron encantados.

No recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos, pero sé que nos hicimos muy amigos. Me puse muy contenta cuando me enteré de que tendría otro compañero de juegos, ya que mi hermana solo tenía dos años cuando Jasper llegó, y yo tenía cuatro.

El día que cumplí siete años conocí a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie. Ella también se hizo muy amiga de Jasper, por lo que cuando quisimos jugar a las casitas, nos peleemos porque las dos queríamos hacer el papel de la esposa. Antes, cuando solo estábamos Jasper, Cynthia y yo, siempre era igual: Jasper estaba casado conmigo, y Cynthia era nuestra hija. Pero claro, cuando apareció Rosalie se complicó todo. Ninguna de las dos quisimos hacer el papel de la hija, por lo que le pedimos a Jasper que eligiera. Él, como no quería pelear y nunca le había gustado jugar a las casitas, salió corriendo dejándonos a las dos plantadas.

Estuve varios días enfadada, en teoría, por ninguna razón. Pero en realidad estaba mosqueada porque pensaba que Jasper estaba enamorado de mí, y por lo tanto creía que me elegiría a mí. Y como no lo hizo, me enfadé. A partir de ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que la que estaba enamorada era yo.

Sonreí al recordar aquellos días que pasé ignorando a Jasper. No pude aguantar más de tres días enfadada con él.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, Jasper me enseñó a trepar por los árboles, cosa que escandalizó a mi madre. También me enseñó a nadar, y yo le enseñé a leer. Siempre teníamos algo para hacer, y casi nunca nos peleábamos. Cynthia solía molestarme diciéndome que sabía que estaba enamorada de él, y mi madre me castigaba porque yo siempre terminaba pegándole y estirándole del pelo a mi hermana para que se callara.

Cuando cumplí los quince años, mi madre me ordenó dejar de frecuentar a Jasper. Me dijo que no estaba bien visto que me juntara con la servidumbre, ya que a sus diecisiete años, Jasper ya trabajaba en nuestra casa. Me indigné mucho, y cuando fui a buscar a mi amigo para explicarle lo que me acababa de ordenar mi madre, me trató como si fuera una desconocida. En vez de llamarme por mi nombre, se dirigió a mí con un "señorita", y ni siquiera me miró a los ojos cuando me habló.

Estuve varios días enfadada con todo el mundo, llorando de la rabia y encerrada en mi habitación, hasta que mi madre me amenazó diciéndome que me enviaría a un convento si no dejaba de comportarme como una niña rebelde. La única que consiguió hablar conmigo fue Rosalie, que me aconsejó hacerle caso a mi madre, porque según ella, tenía razón. Me dijo que Jasper ya había entendido lo que tenía que hacer, y que por lo tanto yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Al final contenté a mi madre, aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de acercarme a Jasper para hablar, contarle cosas o para pasar tiempo juntos como solíamos hacer antes.

Al cabo de un año su padre murió, y él tuvo que hacer también el trabajo que antes ejercía su progenitor: el de jardinero.

Suspiré sin dejar de mirarle a través de la ventana. Había escuchado que muchos jóvenes se marchaban a buscar fortuna a otras ciudades, y temía que él quisiera hacer lo mismo, ya que acababa de cumplir los veinte años.

A pesar de que no podíamos ser amigos, a mí me bastaba con verle cada día, pero si decidía irse, no sabría qué hacer. Volví a suspirar, y me sobresalté cuando escuché que se abría la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Hola, Alice! –me saludó efusivamente mi amiga Rosalie acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. A estas alturas ya no me extrañaba que entrara sin tocar a la puerta, ella era así. – ¡No me digas que aún no te has preparado! ¿O es que te has olvidado? –se escandalizó.

-No, no me he olvidado.

-¿Entonces?

-Rose, aún faltan tres horas para la fiesta. –intenté explicarle.

-Sí, ¡pero no podemos perder el tiempo!

-Tú tampoco estás preparada. –la acusé achicando los ojos.

-Claro, por eso he venido, para que nos preparemos juntas. –me explicó sonriente. –Esta noche tenemos que estar radiantes.

Sonreí a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. En realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la noche. En nuestra casa íbamos a celebrar un baile de máscaras al estilo de Venecia. Tanto mi madre, como mi hermana y como Rosalie estaban emocionadísimas con el gran acontecimiento que habíamos anunciado varios meses antes, pero yo, a pesar de que me encantaba ir a fiestas, aquel día no estaba de humor.

-De todos modos nadie nos reconocerá. –le dije a Rosalie intentando tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, pero no querrás ir hecha un adefesio. ¿Quién te asegura que esta noche no encontrarás a tu príncipe?

Yo me lo aseguraba. Lo que pasaba era que mi príncipe se encontraba en aquel momento quitando las malas hierbas en el jardín.

-No creo. Aunque lo encuentre, no sabré quién es.

-Vamos, Alice, tienes que animarte un poco. –quiso consolarme Rosalie.

-Lo intentaré.

-Gracias. Y ahora, saca tu vestido que aún no lo he visto. –me pidió.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo abajo, la madre de Jasper estaba terminando de arreglármelo.

-Pues entonces esperaremos a que te lo traiga.

-No, ya tiene que estar terminado. Voy a buscarlo, ahora vuelvo –le dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y salí al jardín. Caminé hasta la pequeña casa que había algo apartada de la nuestra, donde vivía Jasper con su madre. Toqué varias veces a la puerta, y varios segundos después alguien abrió. No sé por qué, pero me puse muy nerviosa al ver a Jasper delante de mí, creía que aún continuaría en el jardín.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Viene a buscar su vestido? –me preguntó haciéndose a un lado, invitándome a pasar.

-Sí. –le contesté dando pasos hacia delante.

-No tenía por qué bajar a buscarlo… yo se lo hubiera subido…o hubiera ido mi madre… -intentó excusarse.

-No pasa nada, es que debo vestirme ya.

Jasper asintió sin mirarme y se metió en una de las pocas habitaciones que había en la pequeña casa. Al cabo de pocos segundos salió con mi vestido en las manos. Ni siquiera lo había visto anteriormente, ya que mi madre le había pedido al modisto exactamente lo que ella había querido. Lo único que pude elegir fue el color, pero sabía que mi madre conocía mis gustos y estaba segura de que había acertado con ese vestido.

-¿Quiere que se lo lleve a la habitación? –me preguntó Jasper.

-No, me lo llevaré yo, gracias.

Me lo entregó, y después se quedó mirando al suelo. Aquellos silencios eran demasiado incómodos, pero nunca sabía qué decir para romperlos.

-¿Qué harás esta noche? –me atreví a preguntarle.

-Yo…no estaré aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer en el centro y su madre me ha dado la noche libre. –me explicó.

Asentí mirando al suelo. Me entristeció saber que aquella noche no iba a verle.

-Bueno yo…he de irme. Rosalie me está esperando. –le dije dándome la vuelta para salir de su casa.

-Espero que lo pase bien en la fiesta. –le escuché decir. Me di la vuelta y asentí lentamente. Después me encaminé de nuevo a mi habitación.

-Si que has tardado. –me acusó Rosalie levantándose de mi cama cuando entré en mi cuarto.

-Lo siento. He tenido que ir a casa de Jasper a buscar el vestido.

Rosalie me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. ¿Nos vestimos? –cambió de tema rápidamente, pero yo asentí sin darle más importancia, no quería que sacara el tema de Jasper.

Algunas de mis doncellas nos ayudaron con los vestidos y después con los peinados, y al cabo de dos horas estuvimos listas.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido granate que le quedaba como un guante. Era de gasa, y el escote estaba adornado con cuentas doradas. El vestido le llegaba al suelo, tapándole los zapatos, y dejaba ver sus pálidos brazos. Le había pedido a la doncella que le recogiera el pelo en un moño alto, pero que le dejara algunos mechones sueltos. La doncella los había rizado, y colocado perfectamente alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella sí que iba a estar radiante aquella noche.

En cambio, mi vestido era de color azul oscuro y con detalles plateados en el escote. Dejaba a la vista mis hombros, y al igual que el de Rosalie, el mío también llegaba al suelo. Le dije a mi doncella que me peinara como a ella le pareciera mejor, por lo que me recogió todo el pelo en un moño alto, y me colocó una tiara plateada adornando mi cabello, a juego con los detalles de mi vestido.

Justo cuando había terminado de peinarme, mi madre entró en la habitación. Se acercó a nosotras y después de habernos analizado con su ojo crítico, sonrió.

-Estáis preciosas. Lástima que muchos de los hombres que asistirán a la fiesta no os reconocerán… Pero estoy segura de que no pasaréis desapercibidas. –nos dijo emocionada.

-Gracias –le contestemos las dos a la vez.

-Y ahora id abajo, ya están llegando los invitados –nos pidió justo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré aburrida. No tenía ganas de pasarme toda la velada observando a personas con máscaras, y menos sabiendo que no vería a Jasper hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Sabes? Yo me ocuparé de que Emmett sí me reconozca –escuché la voz de Rosalie a mi lado. Sonreí cuando finalmente procesé todas las palabras que me había dicho.

Emmett había sido el enamorado de Rosalie desde que lo conoció tres años atrás en una de las tantas fiestas a las que habíamos asistido. Lo que ocurría, era que estaba muy claro que ambos se atraían, pero jamás se atrevían a dar un paso adelante, y por eso mi mejor amiga siempre intentaba llamar su atención.

-Estoy segura de ello. –le contesté antes de coger mi máscara. Era del mismo color que mi vestido, pero en los bordes tenía una fina línea plateada. Era muy sencilla. Mi doncella me ayudó a colocármela, asegurándola con horquillas para que no se cayera, y después ayudó a Rosalie con la suya.

Cuando las dos estuvimos listas, salimos de mi habitación. Bajemos hasta el salón que ya estaba casi lleno, y volví a suspirar. Me di cuenta de que no hacía nada más que suspirar durante todo el día, y decidí dejar de hacerlo.

-Mírale, allí está. –me susurró Rosalie muy emocionada, mientras me señalaba muy discretamente el motivo de su emoción. Enfoqué mis ojos en la dirección que me indicaba mi amiga, hasta que lo encontré. Emmett Mccarthy se encontraba relativamente cerca de nosotras, y aunque llevaba una máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, era imposible no reconocerlo. Era alto, musculoso y moreno, estaba segura de que aquella noche no pasaría desapercibido.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Me acerco a saludarle, o espero a que venga él? –me preguntó Rosalie nerviosa. Estaba estrujándose el vestido con las dos manos, por lo que las tomé entre las mías e intenté tranquilizarla.

-Te vas a arrugar el vestido y los guantes –le advertí sonriendo. –En mi opinión, creo que debes esperar a que se acerque él. Y me temo que no tendrás que esperar mucho –murmuré, viendo que, efectivamente, Emmett Mccarthy se acercaba a nosotras.

-Buenas noches, señoritas –nos saludó sonriente. Al parecer ya nos había reconocido, pero era normal, nos conocíamos desde hacía muchos años.

Rosalie se tensó y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Buenas noches –le contestemos las dos a la vez.

No pude reprimir la risita que se me escapó al ver la cara de mi amiga cuando Emmett tomó su mano para besarla. Después hizo lo mismo conmigo, y acto seguido se puso a hablar con nosotras sobre los negocios que estaba a punto de hacer gracias a su padre. Comencé a notar que sobraba allí en medio, por lo que me excusé diciéndoles que debía ir al tocador, y caminé entre la gran multitud que llenaba el salón. Me detuve cuando reconocí a mi prima Isabella con su prometido Edward. Me acerqué a ellos, que estaban en un lugar apartado de la gente, charlando animadamente sobre algún tema que desconocía.

-Buenas noches, prima –la saludé con una sonrisa cuando llegué a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Alice –me contestó ella antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. –Creía que el objetivo de esta fiesta era que nadie se reconociera.

-Y ese es. Pero me parecía de mala educación verte y no saludarte –le contesté. -¿Qué tal estás, Edward? –le pregunté sonriente a su prometido. Se suponía que debíamos tratarnos de usted, pero nos conocíamos desde hacía demasiados años, y estaba a punto de convertirse en mi familia, por lo que dejábamos las formalidades de lado, al menos cuando no estábamos en público.

-Muy bien, gracias. Ya veo que tú estás igual que siempre –me dijo después de haber besado mi mano enguantada.

-Sí. Acabo de dejar a Rosalie con Emmett, así que no me queda otra que dar vueltas por la fiesta –les expliqué riendo.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes ningún acompañante masculino, prima? –me preguntó Bella.

Me encogí de hombros.

-A lo mejor encuentro alguno por aquí… –le dije sin mucha seguridad.

-Si no encuentras ninguno, dímelo, y te sacaré a bailar yo –se ofreció Edward.

-Gracias, pero no tengo muchas ganas de bailar. Me quedaré por aquí observando a los demás. Y si no os importa, seguiré con mi recorrido –les dije sonriente, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Hasta luego, Alice –se despidió mi prima. Yo me despedí con la mano, y volví a perderme entre la cantidad de gente. Era capaz de reconocer a muchas personas y aunque intentara negarlo, deseaba ver a Jasper entre toda aquella multitud; cosa imposible. Me detuve enfrente de la mesa que había en un lado del gran salón, y fingí que observaba la comida. Escuché pasos detrás de mí pero no me di la vuelta. Fuera quien fuera, no tardaría en irse.

-¿Debo suponer que una hermosa señorita como usted está sola en una fiesta como ésta? –escuché que me hablaba la persona que se había parado a mis espaldas, y se me detuvo el corazón cuando me pareció exactamente la voz de Jasper.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, convenciéndome de que no podía ser él porque simplemente no estaba en la casa. El propietario de aquella voz era muy alto, e iba vestido como todo un señor de la alta sociedad, con un traje negro muy sencillo, pero que le quedaba estupendamente. Casi todo su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara negra con algún detalle plateado, pero sus ojos eran muy azules y su cabello era rubio, como el de Jasper. Comencé a preocuparme porque creí que estaba empezando a soñar y a verlo en todas partes, pero al parecer aquello no era un sueño. Aquel hombre que tanto se parecía a mi amor secreto era real.

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta –me dijo con un tono de voz grave.

-Yo…sí, estoy…sola –pude contestarle finalmente.

-Pues no lo comprendo.

-Se supone que en esta fiesta nadie tiene que reconocerme, ni yo tengo que reconocer a nadie.

-Lo sé. Pero permítame decirle que ninguna máscara es capaz de ocultar su belleza, señorita.

Tuve que agarrarme disimuladamente al borde de la mesa porque estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. El joven desconocido se acercó demasiado a mí, como si quisiera contarme un secreto.

-Usted sobresale entre todas las demás damas –me susurró en el oído.

Tuve la necesidad de abanicarme, pero no lo hice porque no podía moverme, me había quedado estática.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, –se excusó separándose de mí –no he podido evitarlo.

Asentí lentamente y al final pude recobrar la compostura.

-¿Sería tan amable de bailar conmigo la próxima pieza? –me pidió sonriendo de nuevo, a la vez que me tendía su brazo.

-Claro –le contesté tomándolo, y comenzando a caminar hasta el centro del salón. De repente me habían entrado ganas de bailar.

Cuando terminó la pieza que estaba sonando, nos introdujimos entre todas las parejas que estaban bailando y nos mezclemos con ellas. El joven se puso delante de mí, cogió mi mano derecha y la entrelazó con la suya, después colocó su mano derecha en mi cintura y me acercó a él. Reaccioné rápido y situé mi mano izquierda en su hombro, y sin que me diera cuenta, comencemos a bailar.

No entendía qué me estaba pasando. Tenía la sensación de que no había nadie más en la sala aparte de nosotros dos, y no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Me recordaban demasiado a los de Jasper, y no quería que aquello pasara. El hombre con el que estaba bailando no era Jasper, y no lo sería por mucho que lo deseara.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –me preguntó.

-Sí. –Aparté mis ojos de los suyos porque me sentía hipnotizada -¿Puedo preguntarle cuál es su nombre?

El joven rió entre dientes.

-Sí que puede, pero creo que no debo decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

-Usted misma me ha dicho antes que en esta fiesta nadie tiene que reconocerla, y que usted no tiene que reconocer a nadie.

Fruncí el ceño. Aquello era cierto.

-Pero yo sí que la conozco, y no sabe el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento –me dijo de nuevo muy bajito, provocándome escalofríos.

-¿Me conoce? –estaba completamente sorprendida. Tal vez era un muchacho que había llegado a Nueva York hacía poco y se había fijado en mí…

Pero estaba segura de que si hubiera visto unos ojos como los suyos anteriormente, en aquel momento los recordaría.

-Sí.

-Pues disculpe, pero me temo que yo no le conozco.

-Es mejor así. –me aseguró sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, ya me había fijado anteriormente.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Era un joven muy extraño, y cuantas más cosas me ocultaba, más quería saber. En la segunda pieza perdí la noción del tiempo, por lo que bailemos hasta que me dolieron los pies. Era un bailarín extraordinario, pero mis pies necesitaban un descanso, y al parecer él lo notó.

-¿Le apetece que salgamos un rato al jardín? –me preguntó sin soltarme.

-Sí, necesito un poco de aire –y no le estaba mintiendo. Estaba acalorada. No sabía si era por la temperatura de la casa, por el baile, o por el hombre que caminaba a mi lado.

No me soltó la mano en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando lleguemos al jardín, pero aquel contacto, lejos de molestarme, me agradó.

-Debo preguntarle algo, pero no quiero ser indiscreto, así que si no quiere contestarme lo entenderé.

Asentí lentamente, indicándole que le daba permiso para preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que no tiene acompañante?

Entonces recordé a Jasper, y por un momento me sentí mal. Mientras bailaba con aquel extraño me había olvidado completamente de él. Me sentí culpable. De algún modo u otro me estaba fijando en otro hombre, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería a él. Pero de todos modos, se suponía que yo jamás llegaría a tener nada con Jasper, así que estaba haciendo lo correcto… ¿o no?

-Pues…-no sabía si debía hablarle de él. –La persona con la que me gustaría estar no podía venir esta noche. –intenté escaparme por la vía fácil, sin dar ninguna información en concreto.

-Entonces debo entender que hay un hombre en su vida.

-Algo así…no estoy segura. No hay nada entre nosotros, y jamás podría haberlo por mucho que me gustaría. –decidí ser sincera con él, pero no pude evitar decírselo mirando al suelo.

-Al parecer es algo complicado.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Pero supongo que no debería hablar de ello, al menos no esta noche.

-Como quiera.

Supe que estaba en grave peligro. Aquel hombre me atraía, y mucho. Tal vez debería alejarme en aquel momento, decirle que tenía algo que hacer o inventarme cualquier excusa, pero no quería hacerlo. Me gustaba estar con aquel desconocido, y tenía que aprovechar el momento, tal vez jamás volvería a verle.

-Creo que ahora me toca preguntar a mí –le dije sonriente.

-Pregunte lo que quiera.

Fingí pensar durante unos segundos.

-¿Hay alguna mujer en su vida?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no está con ella? –no pude evitar que mi voz saliera entrecortada. Me había dolido aquella seguridad y aquella convicción con la que me había afirmado que estaba enamorado de alguna mujer.

-¿Quién le ha dicho que no estoy con ella ahora? –volvió a sorprenderme. Sus palabras me hacían cosquillas, y sentía mis mejillas arder cada vez que me dedicaba algún halago.

-¿Quién es? –volví a preguntarle sonriente. No entendía qué tenía aquel muchacho, pero me cautivaba con solo una mirada, y me enamoraba cada vez que me sonreía.

-Solo soy un hombre. Nada más.

No pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Me fascinaban. Eran mucho mejor que las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. Quería ver su rostro al descubierto, quería comprobar si era tan hermoso como imaginaba.

Levanté mis manos lentamente y las puse en el borde de su máscara. Estaba a punto de ejercer presión para quitársela cuando sus manos rodearon las mías y las alejaron de su rostro.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto así. –me dijo sin soltar mis manos de entre las suyas.

-Quiero verle.

Sonrió. Lentamente, se acercó mucho a mí de nuevo, y volví a sentir su aliento sobre mi oreja.

-No puedes conocer el secreto. –me susurró.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté ladeando la cabeza, quedando así a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Ni siquiera me importó que hubiera comenzado a tutearme.

-Se rompería la magia. –me dijo con la vista fija en mis labios. Entendí lo que se proponía hacer, y en vez de alejarme, me quedé donde estaba. Deseaba que me besara, porque yo también deseaba besarle.

Acortó un poco la distancia que nos separaba, y ya era capaz de sentir su aliento sobre mis labios cuando el reloj de la casa sonó, indicando que eran las doce de la noche.

El joven desconocido se detuvo de repente, y lentamente se separó de mí con los ojos cerrados. Parpadeé varias veces sorprendida.

-He de irme –me dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

-¿A dónde? –le pregunté desilusionada.

Sonrió otra vez, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa triste.

-Debo volver al mundo real.

Fruncí el ceño. No quería que se fuera, no quería que se alejara de mí.

Entonces su vista se dirigió a nuestras manos que aún estaban enlazadas. Alzó una de las mías, y sin prisa le quitó el guante que la cubría. Acarició mi mano desnuda y después depositó suavemente un beso en ella.

-Buenas noches, Alice. –me dijo justo antes de soltar mi mano. Se alejó varios pasos, y después se dio la vuelta, entrando en la casa, perdiéndose dentro de la multitud.

Permanecí en el jardín durante mucho rato, aunque no sé exactamente cuanto. Por estúpido que pareciese, no podía apartar la mirada del lugar en el que lo había visto por última vez. Simplemente había desaparecido.

Me habría gustado correr detrás de él para pedirle su nombre de nuevo, o simplemente para que me diera alguna información que me ayudara a encontrarle en el futuro, pero lo único que hice fue quedarme donde estaba. Tenía la sensación de que si me movía aunque fuera solo un paso, acabaría desmayándome. El corazón me latía desbocado y mis manos temblaban. Todo había pasado muy rápido, y en mi cabeza solo aparecían imágenes de aquella noche. Después comencé a pensar en Jasper y no supe por qué. Me explotaría la cabeza en cualquier momento si no hacía algo para remediarlo, y lo primero que debía hacer era dejar de pensar en el desconocido y en Jasper.

Me armé de valor y di un paso hacia delante. Después otro, y otro más hasta que conseguí entrar en el salón de nuevo. Quise escabullirme corriendo hacia mi habitación para poder pensarlo todo con claridad y para ordenar mis sentimientos, y en eso estaba cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba:

-¡Alice! –quise ignorarla, pero no pude correr más porque la gente me obstruía el paso, por lo que me detuve y me di la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarme a Rosalie y a Bella que caminaban a paso ligero hacia mí. -¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó la primera con una risita.

-¿Para qué le preguntas eso si ya lo sabemos? Lo que queremos saber es, ¿con quién estabas? –me interrogó Bella acercándose mucho a mí para que le contara el secreto. Pero lo peor de todo era que ni yo misma sabía con quién había pasado casi toda la noche.

-No lo sé…

-¿Qué quiere decir que no lo sabes? –volvió a preguntar Rosalie mirando a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros. De repente me habían entrado ganas de llorar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar a otro sitio? –volvió a preguntar cuando vio mi cara de desconsuelo.

Asentí lentamente y las tres subimos las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Nada más entrar me quité la máscara y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

-Te hemos visto con un chico. ¿Quién era? –volvió a preguntarme Bella sentándose a mi lado.

-Ya os he dicho que no lo sé. No me ha querido decir su nombre.

-¿No lo conocías?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Al principio creía que sí, pero después me di cuenta de que me equivoqué. Por un momento pensé que podría ser…–me callé cuando me di cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-¿Qué podría ser quién? –preguntó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nadie.

-Parece ser que Alice tiene un amor secreto y no nos lo había dicho. ¡Ya te vale! –me acusó Rosalie apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-¡No tengo ningún amor secreto! –mentí al comprender que estaba liando las cosas yo sola.

-Entonces, ¿a quién te referías?

-A nadie, de verdad.

Rosalie me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero después se sentó al otro lado de mi cama.

-¿No te ha dado ninguna pista sobre su identidad el chico con el que has estado bailando durante tanto rato?

-No. –podría decirles que era muy romántico, pero era demasiado egoísta y prefería guardarme todo aquello para mí sola.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Pues no lo sé. No tengo ni idea. –no podía hacer nada, pero estaba segura de que si volvía a ver a aquel chico, lo reconocería sin ningún problema.

-Pues vaya con el chico misterioso –murmuró Rosalie.

Asentí y sonreí ligeramente. Al fin y al cabo aquella noche no había ido tan mal como esperaba.

Varios minutos después las dos se fueron, dejándome sola en la habitación. Me levanté de la cama, me deshice el moño, me quité el vestido sin la ayuda de ninguna doncella, y me puse mi camisón. Volví a meterme en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Tuve un extraño sueño, en el que alguien me hacía elegir entre Jasper y el chico de aquella noche. No podía escoger a uno o a otro, sentía muchas cosas por los dos, hasta que me di cuenta de que sentía lo mismo. Cuando los dos desaparecieron de repente, me desperté sobresaltada, y me percaté de que ya era de día. Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando una de mis doncellas corrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando que el sol me diera de lleno la cara.

-Señorita, su madre me ha ordenado que la despierte ya, es muy tarde. Acabo de prepararle el baño, y cuando termine podrá bajar a desayunar –me informó antes de salir de la habitación, sin dejarme decir ni una palabra.

Resoplé y me levanté pesadamente. Me metí en la bañera y suspiré de lo bien que me sentí cuando el agua tocó mi cuerpo. Estuve dormitando en la bañera durante mucho rato, hasta que comencé a tiritar porque el agua se había quedado helada.

Después bajé a desayunar, y tuve que aguantar las miradas de mi hermana y de mi madre, que al parecer también me habían visto con el joven desconocido. Cuando terminé, me escabullí corriendo al jardín antes de que pudieran preguntarme nada. Solo había una persona con la que quería compartir mi experiencia de la noche pasada, por lo que corrí hasta la casa de Jasper. Sabía que era una locura, pero él siempre me había escuchado y ayudado, y tal vez en aquel momento podría aconsejarme qué hacer con aquel desconocido.

Estaba segura de que en aquel momento su madre se encontraba comprando en la ciudad, por lo que Jasper estaría solo, posiblemente preparándose para empezar a trabajar lo antes posible.

Di varios golpecitos en la puerta hasta que al final me abrió. Ni siquiera iba vestido con la ropa de trabajo. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta de interior blanca que contrastaba con su piel oscurecida por el sol.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Tiene algún problema? –me preguntó frotándose los ojos. Al parecer aún estaba medio adormilado.

-No…yo…solo necesito hablar –en aquel momento pensé que tal vez no sería muy buena idea explicárselo a él, pero ya que había tenido las agallas de llegar hasta allí, debía seguir adelante.

-¿Hablar? ¿Conmigo?

Asentí rápidamente.

-¿Puedo pasar? –le pregunté armándome de valor.

Se hizo a un lado indicándome que entrara, y después cerró la puerta.

-Usted dirá… -se rascó la cabeza contrariado.

-Me parece que ahora me puedes tratar de tú, como solíamos hacer antes. No nos escucha nadie.

-Es mejor que no. –fruncí el ceño, estaba muy raro aquella mañana.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jasper? ¿Fue todo bien ayer en el centro? –le pregunté preocupada. A lo mejor había tenido algún problema.

-No ocurrió nada malo. Todo está bien.

Asentí no muy convencida.

-¿Sobre qué quiere hablar? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sobre lo que me ocurrió ayer por la noche.

-Ah… ¿Qué le ocurrió? –me preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación. Lo seguí lentamente. Si alguien me veía en aquel momento, estaría en graves problemas.

-Conocí a alguien. Bueno, en realidad no le conocí…pero…no sé… –me puse demasiado nerviosa y las palabras salieron atropelladamente de mi boca.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –me preguntó con una sonrisilla. Al parecer mi situación de nervios le parecía graciosa.

Respiré hondo varias veces hasta que decidí las palabras que iba a utilizar antes de decirlas.

-Estuve bailando con un príncipe. –le dije con voz soñadora mientras lo cogía de las manos. –No sabes lo caballeroso y romántico que fue.

-¿Y quién era ese príncipe? –me preguntó con el rostro serio, soltándose de mis manos. Tal vez se había puesto celoso.

-No lo sé. No me quiso decir su nombre.

-Bueno, al menos veo que lo pasó bien. –lo conocía demasiado como para notar que estaba enfadado, pero no entendía el por qué.

Se alejó de mí y me dio la espalda. Lo seguí y me puse delante de él. Yo no quería que se enfadara conmigo, solo necesitaba desahogarme. Lo miré a los ojos, y por un momento me percaté de que eran iguales a los del joven con el que había bailado la noche anterior. Estaba segura.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –volví a preguntarle.

-Nada, lo siento. Siga contándome qué más hizo ayer.

Fruncí el ceño. Definitivamente, estaba muy raro.

-Pues…estuve bailando con él…y después salimos al jardín, y estuvimos hablando. Pero jamás me reveló su identidad. –sonreí inconscientemente al hablar de él.

-Era un chico misterioso, por lo que veo –me dijo de mejor humor esta vez.

Asentí alegre.

-Pero creo que no volveré a verle. –le dije triste de repente.

-A lo mejor sí. Nunca se sabe. –me contestó con una sonrisa que me recordó de nuevo al joven de la otra noche. No sabía qué era lo que me estaba pasando. Estaba obsesionada, y seguramente comenzaba a tener alucinaciones.

-Gracias por escucharme. –le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Asintió.

-Ya sabe que estaré aquí siempre que me necesite. –me gustaron sus palabras, tanto, que comencé a sonrojarme, así que agaché la cabeza fingiendo que me observaba los pies. –Por cierto, tengo que devolverle un libro. –me dijo caminando hasta una estantería en la que habían solo cinco libros. A Jasper le encantaba leer, pero no tenía mucho dinero para comprarse ningún libro, así que yo se los prestaba de vez en cuando.

Mientras él buscaba lo que me tenía que devolver, paseé mi mirada por la habitación, y me detuve en la mesita de noche, donde vi un cordón que sobresalía del cajón. Lo estiré un poco para guardarlo de nuevo, y entonces el compartimiento se abrió, revelándome lo que ocultaba. Me quedé paralizada cuando vi lo que Jasper escondía en su cajón. Entre mis manos tenía una máscara de color negro con detalles plateados, igual a la del joven con el que había bailado la noche anterior.

Jasper se giró al escuchar el ruido que profirió el cajón al abrirse de golpe, y se quedó estático cuando vio lo que sostenía en mis manos.

-Alice… -comenzó, pero yo le interrumpí.

-¿Qué significa esto? –le pregunté mostrándole la máscara, a punto de echarme a llorar.

Se quedó callado, observándome con temor.

-¿Cómo has…? ¿Por qué…? –ni siquiera era capaz de articular una frase entera.

Me sentí humillada, por lo que solté la máscara y me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-No, no, ¡espera! –me pidió Jasper dejando caer el libro y cerrando la puerta antes de que yo pudiera salir. Quedé atrapada de espaldas a él, porque sus brazos estaban uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo, aguantando la puerta para que no la abriera. –Déjame explicártelo. –me pidió. Me ponía nerviosa escuchar su voz tan cerca de mí, pero aquel no era momento para pensar en eso.

Por una parte no quería escucharle, no quería saber nada, pero por otra, me moría de ganas de que me lo explicara todo.

No me di la vuelta porque estaba demasiado avergonzada. Había hecho el ridículo delante de él, y él me había mentido y humillado. No quería mirarle a la cara.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro, y lentamente me hizo girar hasta que quedemos cara a cara. Yo no despegaba la vista del suelo, pero sabía que si la levantaba, comenzaría a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho –me dijo poniendo un dedo bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pude preguntarle.

Sonrió tristemente, y pareció meditar lo que me dijo a continuación:

-Solo necesitaba una noche. Sabía que no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad.

En algún lugar me había perdido. No entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Otra oportunidad para qué? –le pregunté secándome las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin que yo me diese cuenta.

-Para estar contigo, y para poder revelarte mis sentimientos.

Tragué saliva y parpadeé varias veces. A lo mejor aún estaba soñando.

-Creo que necesito que me lo expliques todo bien…por favor. –le pedí intentando no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Se alejó de mí, y caminando hacia atrás se sentó en la cama. Al parecer no era la única nerviosa, ya que se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

-Solo necesitaba una noche para ser como tú. Para poder cogerte de la mano sin que nadie se escandalizara, para poder tratarte como mereces que te trate tu futuro esposo…solo necesitaba eso. Quería decirte aunque fuera solo una vez que te amo, y para hacerlo, lo único que tenía que hacer era no revelarte mi identidad. Y eso hice.

Abrí mi boca varias veces, pero no surgió ningún sonido de ella.

-Siento mucho haberte mentido, de algún modo u otro, pero te aseguro que ya puedo morirme tranquilo porque ya estoy satisfecho. Yo ya te dije todo lo que debía, aunque creyeras que te hablaba otra persona.

Lo miré detenidamente varios segundos.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo conseguiste el…traje? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en la fiesta sin que nadie te reconociera? ¡Jasper, tú no sabes bailar! –alcé la voz. Necesitaba respuestas, y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Pero lo único que él hizo fue sonreír.

-Estuve ahorrando dinero desde que me enteré de que se iba a celebrar el baile de máscaras. Todo lo que guardé lo usé para comprarme un traje mínimamente digno para presentarme en la fiesta sin que nadie notara nada raro en mí. Me costó mucho convencer a mi madre para que me ayudara a colarme en la casa. Ella iba a estar recibiendo a los invitados, y al final pude persuadirla para que me permitiera entrar, no sin haberme echado un sermón previo, claro.

Sonreí inconscientemente.

-Y lo del tema de bailar…solo te diré que estuve practicando en todos los ratos que tenía libres. Decidí que después del baile no volvería a entrometerme en tu vida, que ya había aprovechado mi oportunidad, y que tendría que volver a ser solamente el jardinero, el recadero y el cochero de la casa. Ahora iba a deshacerme de la máscara porque no quería que descubrieras mi secreto, lo único que quería era que tuvieras un bonito recuerdo de la noche, pero supongo que lo he fastidiado todo, y que ahora no te hace ninguna ilusión saber que pasaste la noche con…conmigo.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo porque acababa de darme cuenta de todo lo que había hecho solo para poder pasar tiempo a mi lado. Lo miré. Tenía las manos en su cabello, y no dejaba de mirar al suelo. Al parecer estaba avergonzado y desolado.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, y le cogí las manos. Por lo visto no entendía lo bien que me sentía en aquel momento, al saber que había estado toda la noche junto a él.

-Gracias.

Levantó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente hubiera pasado toda la noche sola, o en compañía de alguien con quien no quería estar. Y te aseguro que tu compañía es mejor que la de cualquier otra persona. No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú. –supe que aquel era el momento que tanto había temido, pero que a la vez, tanto había ansiado.

Parpadeó varias veces, desconcertado.

-Pero…no soy nada, Alice. Solo soy una persona trabajadora, y no tengo nada.

Le estiré de la mano, pidiéndole sin hablar que se pusiera de pie. Lo hizo, aunque todavía no estaba muy confiado, aún estaba nervioso, pero yo también lo estaba.

-Ayer me dijiste que solo eras un hombre, y yo no quiero nada más. –no sabía cómo expresarle que yo también estaba enamorada de él, pero aquel era mi momento, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. –Bueno sí, sí que quiero algo más. –le dije mirándole a los ojos. –Quiero terminar lo que empecemos ayer.

Me miró en silencio durante varios segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Estaba segura de que estaba debatiéndose con su conciencia, pero entonces se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Mi mente me decía que me detuviera en aquel momento, que no podía hacerlo, pero mi corazón me alentaba a seguir adelante.

-¿Estás…segura? –me preguntó

Asentí sin pensarlo. Jamás había estado tan segura de nada como lo estaba en aquel momento.

Lentamente, y con algo de vacilación, alzó sus manos hasta mis mejillas y se acercó a mí, igual que la noche anterior. Volvió a buscar la duda en mis ojos que le indicara que debía detenerse, pero como no la encontró, siguió adelante.

-Te quiero. –me dijo justo antes de colocar sus labios sobre los míos muy delicadamente. En aquel instante entendí que jamás amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él.

Bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura, y me abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de besarme. Yo alcé mis brazos y rodeé su cuello, por lo que nada nos separaba ni un solo centímetro. Jamás me habían besado, y aquel fue el mejor primer beso que algún día pude imaginar. No estaba dispuesta a separarme de él, pero el aire comenzó a faltarme, y con reticencia me alejé de sus labios. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo encontré sonriendo.

-Yo también te quiero. –le dije antes de que me pudiera interrumpir. –No me importa que no tengas nada para ofrecerme, yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Pero… -negué rápidamente con la cabeza, pidiéndole que me dejara terminar, y lo hizo.

-Tú lo eres todo para mí. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, a pesar de lo que diga la gente.

Me miró detenidamente, y después tragó saliva.

-Lo siento. –me dijo seriamente. Entonces me asusté. Tal vez se había echado atrás, quizás se había arrepentido de lo que acababa de pasar. Al parecer entendió mi cara de confusión, porque se apresuró a explicarse: –Lo siento, pero ahora no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. Te amo, Alice, y no quiero alejarme de ti.

Sonreí ampliamente y lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo como se me volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo.

Me besó de nuevo, demostrándome que todo lo que me había dicho era cierto. Cuando nos separemos, permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, asimilando lo que había ocurrido en el último cuarto de hora.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –me atreví a preguntarle.

-No lo sé. Pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No pienso alejarme de ti, eso tenlo por seguro.

Sonreí. Nadie sería capaz de separarnos, y si alguien lo hacía, no dudaríamos en buscarnos hasta volver a encontrarnos.

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Comencé a reír al recordar algo que me habían dicho la noche anterior.

-¿De qué te ríes? –me preguntó curioso.

-Ayer, Rosalie me dijo que tal vez encontrara a mi príncipe en el baile, y no se equivocó.

-¿Ahora soy un príncipe? –inquirió fastidiado, pero sonriendo.

Asentí sin dejar de sonreír.

-El mío.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, y después se echó a reír, para a continuación volver a besarme.

Sería muy difícil convencer a mi familia de lo que sentía por Jasper, pero tal y como él me había dicho, no íbamos a separarnos. No podía separarme de mi príncipe ahora que lo había encontrado.

* * *

**_Holaa!_**

**_Bueno, al final ha costado pero aquí estoy! _**

**_Como veis, os traigo este one-shot con el que me gustaría participar en el concurso "_****Season Cullen Contest". Tenía que escribir un one-shot de Crepúsculo, pero situando la época en una diferente de la nuestra, y esto es lo que me ha salido. **

**_Espero vuestro apoyo porque es la primera vez que me presento a un concurso...así que estoy nerviosilla =S_**

**_De todos modos espero que os haya gustado mucho, porque yo lo he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo, y de paso os pido que me deis vuestra opinion ;)_**

**_Muchos besos!_**


End file.
